


A troublemaker

by siangjiang



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siangjiang/pseuds/siangjiang
Summary: “Why did you let me keep my name?”





	A troublemaker

“Why did you let me keep my name?”

Yon-Rogg looked up at her from the small crater Carol had smashed him into like he didn’t understand the question.

“You erased my memories but you made sure to keep my name”

“Well, we both know that to be untrue” he said, trying to get up but he was too worn out and bruised “What is it they call you now? Ca-Rol?”

“Carol. One word. But you thought it was my real name”

“I thought it was _a_ name”

“You let me keep my name and you treated me as a friend for six years. Why? Why not just keep me in a coma and harvest the energy? No need to get personal”

He gave her an exhausted look. “I don’t know what explanation you’re looking for. Do you want me to say that I saw something in you besides the power? That I liked you from the get-go? I’m a soldier, Carol, not a monster”

“M-hm” she said “Keep telling yourself that while you slaughter Skrulls”

“Because they won’t follow our laws. You used to be a soldier on your home planet. Are you trying to tell me that your soldiers never kill troublemakers?”

Carol furrowed her brow “And the children? Are they _troublemakers_ too?”

“Not now, but they will be” He managed to almost sit up before Carol placed a boot on his chest and forced him back down “I’ve seen the tech on your plant” he continued “Not very precise, but I’m sure your armies are doing everything in their power to never ever hurt children”

“They are not _my armies_ anymore” Carol snarled “I’ve devoted my life to protecting the Skrulls from _you_ ”

“Then I hope you are also protecting the people your government has deemed terrorists. Or are they not just people fighting back against an oppressive regime too?”

Those were the last words out of Yon-Rogg’s mouth before Carol knocked him unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> They talk a lot about terroism and life as a soldier/warrior in the movie, clearly making parallels to our own world, so I wanted to explore how Yon-Rogg might see it. How, as a soldier, he can be both a good person to his friends but also commit atrocities. He honestly believes the Skrulls to be terroists out to disrupt Kree culture, _his_ culture, which he believes to be the better culture. Why can’t the Skrulls see that they would be happier if they adopted the Kree way of life?  
> Not trying to make a point, just exploring the character and the parallels the movie sets up.


End file.
